Perfidy
by SheWhoMustNotBeeNamed
Summary: Betrayal is how it started. When Ron messes up his family and friends are left to deal with the mess. Will everything turn out okay? what has Ron done?


_Hey. Right this is my first ever fanfic, hope you enjoy it! would love to know what you think of it. leave a comment/review letting me know. Follow/favourite this if you'd like me to continue. have a good storyline ahead but don't know if its worth writing. Let me know. Happy reading. :) Enjoy!_

**_Restrain_**

He spotted the fiery red hair not far from where he stood, picking up Hedwig he made his way towards the Weasleys. Ron looked up just in time to see Harry storming towards them, within a few seconds he ran and hid behind his mother. ''You bastard '' Harry shot at Ron, he attempted to punch him but missed by seconds as Mr Weasley pushed him back. ''Please Harry, not now" he pleaded glancing towards the rest of the Weasleys. They all stood there Fred and George looking dejected and glum as though someone had sucked their souls out of them, Ginny looked like she was about to cry and Mrs Weasley looked like she hadn't slept for nights. No, he knew they were all already suffering from what Ron had done, he wouldn't make them suffer anymore because of him. His love for the rest of the Weasleys stopped him from lunging at the boy again. He gave Mr Weasley a small nod and without another word he turned and jumped onto the train.

Walking down the train he looked through each compartment trying to find her, he could hear people whispering about them, about him as he passed. He knew exactly what they were gossiping about, but it was all wrong none of them were even close to the truth, only the Weasleys and four other people knew about what had happened and Dumbledore being one of them had convinced Harry and Hermione to keep it to themselves. The world didn't need to know this misfortune, they had to help Ron was what Dumbledore had told them, but no, he and Hermione couldn't even look at Ron, they knew it was his own fault, for being such a prat, there was no way to fix it, they all had to live with it. Finally as he came to the final compartment he found the girl he was looking for.

Hermione sat reading a book. Her brain taking in everything she read as her mind wandered of elsewhere. Everyone always thought she was so intelligent because she studied so much, however that wasn't it, she was born a genius she wasn't like regular people. She just had to read something for it to be stamped into her brain, she often wondered maybe she was related to Sherlock. Her thoughts carried her to the Sunday before, how had it turned out like this, 3 years of friendship, everything they'd gone through together. How could he throw all that away, how could he be so selfish? She was determined not to let this affect her, he could do as he pleased she wouldn't let it get to her.

''Hey'' she looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. ''Harry!'' She rose of her seat and hugged him. She clung to him for a while, tears filled her eyes. She let go and turned away wiping the tears as she sat down so he wouldn't see. ''Before you say anything I want to apologise, I should have handled it better, I just didn't know what to do. I seriously hope you can forgive me'' she looked up at him, he was smiling. _What, why would he be smiling?_ He let out a little laugh which she supposed was for her benefit as she could hear how forced and fake it was "you truly are one of a kind, in everything that's happened how can you think any of it is your fault, he's a prick we don't need him in our lives. Forget him, here I got you them jellybean sweets you love". He rummaged around in his bag until he saw the multicoloured pack and gave her it. He had packed these deliberately he'd known he would need something to change the subject. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen to her, he just didn't want to hear about it anymore, stress about it, it was all he'd been thinking about since it had happened. Conversation continued from Quidditch to books to the new Professor about whom they both knew nothing but his name ; Chuck Bass, and finally to Malfoy, about whom they both had a lot to say.

The compartment door opened just as the train started moving off. ''Hey guys you wouldn't mind if me and my boys chilled with you?''Neville asked as he entered with Dean and Seamus. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing ''you for real? why you talking like a chav?'' they managed to splutter whilst trying to stop themselves choking on the sweets they had in their mouths. ''Bro this my mandem we ain't no chavs we from the hood shit getting real fam'' Neville replied. ''Neville talk straight or fuck off '' This was where Neville started smiling. ''okay Harry we're sorry, we just saw some kids talking this way on the platform, couldn't help imitating them. It was hilarious you should have seen it I tripped over my robe laughing so much". Hermione and Harry looked at each other , both doubted very much that he tripped due to laughing, Neville always tripped even when it wasn't even possible to trip. "Well you made my day, that laugh was needed very much, thank you Neville'' said Hermione making Neville's cheeks flush red.

"So, heard anything about the new professor ?" asked Dean "Me and Harry were just talking about that, seems no one knows anything". "Speak for yourselves" piped up Seamus, he stood up and opened the compartment door. A group of first year girls stood nearby startled, it was evident they'd been trying to listen in. "'Nothing better to do?" asked Seamus. They all started darting off in different directions clearly alarmed and ashamed at being caught eavesdropping. He turned around shutting the compartment door and casting Muffilato before sitting back down. "Where were we, oh yeah my sources tell me he dated Blair". "Blair? The Blair Waldorf?'' screeched Hermione barely able to contain her excitement. ''Yeah, that's the one apparently he's quite the celebrity in the muggle world, but mee ma' says Dumbledore doesn't want it getting out, so keep it quiet". "Well it's obvious why he would want to do that, wait till everyone finds out!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't know what all the fuss is about, who cares who he is he'll be gone by next year, anyway what's going on with Ron? Been hearing loads about what happened". Awkward silence filled the compartment. Harry knew this would come soon , not knowing what to do he started fiddling. He trusted Neville, and hated lying to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone just yet. He looked at Hermione wishing she would speak up.


End file.
